14
by riscchi
Summary: Aomine texted Kagami in the morning on Valentine's Day! (bad grammar, very lame orz), Aokaga Fic :D


A/N: OH GOD. I just want to write aokaga fic for valentine's day. Gahh, i'm sorry for dissapointed you guys orz

* * *

**Fandom : Kuroko no Basket**

**Pairing : Aomine x Kagami (Aokaga)**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: BAD GRAMMAR (...orz), maybe typo(s), boyxboys, ShoAi, very very lame**

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

**14**

He heard very annoying sound in the middle of his sleep. Feeling disturbed, he turns off a source of that annoying sound. The red-haired man yawns for a while then gets up from his bed.

He feels so tired, after doing an 'extra' practice from his sadistic coach.

drttt drtt

Feels something vibrated beside him, suddenly he grabs it and opens it.

That was a handphone- and someone texted him? Without a word, he reads it...

* * *

From: Aomine Daiki

To : Kagami Taiga

* * *

? The hell! Aomine texted him ? Are you fucking kidding me? No, no seriously, Aomine texted him /coughs/ in the morning... Is that called morning text? Ugh, whatever. Let's back to Kagami.

He continue reads it.

* * *

From: Aomine Daiki

To : Kagami Taiga

Subject : 14

Hey. Did you wake up yet? I wonder your body not feeling okay, but you must go to school if you don't want to be more stupid. Okay. Back to the topic. If there's no particular reason maybe i didn't texted you. Don't you dare to laugh, bakagami.

14 things what i love from you:

1.) I love your red eyes. It so fit with you, you're a tiger, right?

2.) I love your red hair. That's made you look sexier.

3.) I love your habit. The way when you eat the plenty of burgers and your mouth so full, like squirrel.

4.) I love your basketball style. You're strong player with stubborn mind. The way you dribble, steal, and dunk, i love that all. Even you can't beat me.

5.) I love your fashion style. You always dress casual, but it looks so cool in my eyes.

6.) I love your cooking. For God's sake, it's really really damn good. I hope you make me food everyday.

7.) I love your face, particulary when you are blushing. Cute and sexy.

8.) I love your lips, so seductive make me want to kiss you again and again. Ah. I love too the way you kiss me back.

9.) I love your breath. Very hot when it's touch my skin.

10.) I love your voice. So sexy and beautiful, but sometime when you yell like a broken horn it make my ears hurts.

11.) I love your body. Your body is sexier than boobs. What? you doubt me? Well, you can show me tonight, so i can prove my words.

12.) I love your body temperature. Summer, spring, autumn, or winter, your hand, your torso and your body are still hot. I like it.

13.) I love your smile. I don't know what kind of magic do you use. But, when you smile my heart beating faster.

14.) Finally,the last. I just want to you know, that i love the way you are & i love you forever.

Whoa. Look. I'm very awesome right? But, There are a lot that i love from you. If you told me to write it. Maybe, it took a year or two.

Well, want to spend valentine's day together? Send me the answer asap, 'kay?

See you.

* * *

Kagami chuckles. Valentine, huh? He thinks. He never estimates Aomine can be this romantic. Just by see that text, Aomine succeed make Kagami face feels hot. He wants to replied Aomine just like Aomine did to him. But, it took long, Kagami have to go to the school. So, he thinks for a while, and then replied Aomine's text.

* * *

From: Kagami Taiga

To: Aomine Daiki

Subject: Re: 14

I never estimate you can be this romatic, huh? But, thank you. Well, from me, just 14 words to you, 'kay? :

**Maybe sometime, you're very annoying, stupid, asshole, pervert but i always love you, Daiki.**

For your question, yes, i want. Meet you at usual place. See you. AH! Happy valentine's day.

* * *

Aomine laughs successfully, he really made it. Wow. Aomine and Kagami really happy today because they can spending the valentine's day for the first time... as a couple.

-The End-

* * *

A/n: Thanks God \o/. I know i know, it's really lame. But, thank you very much to read it! SORRY FOR MY SUCK GRAMMAR orz AH! **Don't forget to review ;D!**


End file.
